Documents (and other data-bearing items) often contain embedded metadata Learning objects metadata (LOM) is a particular type of metadata that serves as a structured description of learning objects including, e.g., text, Web pages, graphical elements, video, animation, and interactive tests. Metadata, including LOM, is typically searchable. For example, a user may input one or more keywords into a searching application. The searching application compares the input keywords to keywords stored in the metadata, and retrieves document(s) (or other information-bearing item) that contain keywords that match, or are closest to, the input keywords. In the case of LOM, for example, the searching application may retrieve a learning object.